Chapter 1/Seeing things
Episode The hallucination of Samantha Carter (Typhuss's quarters) He's shocked by seeing Samantha Carter in her civilian clothes. Hello Typhuss Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is shocked about what he's seeing. Typhuss what happened Sam says as she touches his head. You are not real says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Typhuss your right I'm 30,000 light-years in the Alpha Quadrant dealing with stuff Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss sits down confused about what is going on. Typhuss there must be something inside you that brought me from your mind Sam says looking at Typhuss. I miss you, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Senior officers report to the bridge Captain Janeway says over the communications system. Typhuss gets up and leaves his quarters to head to the bridge. (Space) Voyager is fighting a Borg probe as the ship is taking hits at the shields and the bubble appears. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss walks onto the bridge as the ship takes hits and the crew is hanging onto their posts. Shields down 67% Commander Tuvok says as he looks at his tactical console. Switching to evasive pattern beta 3 Ensign Paris says as he looks at the helm. What's going on Sam says as she looks over Typhuss's shoulder. The Borg says Typhuss as he takes his station. Torpedoes loaded Commander Tuvok says as he looks at his console then at Captain Janeway. Janeway looks at the viewer. Fire Captain Janeway says as she gives the order to fire. Tuvok presses the fire button. (Space) Voyager's secondary hull's two forward launchers fire five photon torpedoes and destroyed the Borg probe. (Main bridge, red alert) Borg vessel destroyed Ensign Kim says as he looks at his console. Janeway nods at the accomplishment. Stand down red alert Janeway orders. And the lights go brighter and the red lights quit flashing. Wow that was awesome Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shakes his head trying to ignore his halluncations. Typhuss hello, Typhuss I know you can hear me Sam says as she's trying to get Typhuss's attention. I can hear you says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Then both Janeway and Chakotay look at Typhuss at his station. Lieutenant are you all right? Captain Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. No I'm not all right, Captain, I think I should go back to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. Permission granted and I'm taking you off duty Typhuss just in case this head injury of yours gets worse Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up and heads for the turbolift to go to sickbay. (Turbolift) So we're off to sickbay again to get looked at by The Doctor again Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, deck 5 says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha and the lift starts to move. Or we could go back to your quarters and make some lovin Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. No no, not going to happen and by the way you are not real says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Your no fun Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm fun, but right now the only thing on my mind is getting back to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Ah, but who are you going to return to your single Typhuss or am I all you think about Sam says as she looks at him. I could meet someone when I get back, I think about you sometimes, we are friends says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Sam smiles as the lift stops at deck 5. Typhuss walks out of the turbolift and heads for sickbay. (Sickbay) Typhuss walks into sickbay. Lieutenant what's wrong? The Doctor asked as he's surprised to see Typhuss back in sickbay. Now I know I'm hallucinating, I keep seeing Samantha everywhere and Sam talks to me says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. The Doctor scans his head wound he healed with his medical tricorder. Hmm, I'm picking up something from the head wound but its tiny I'll need to run more tests to be sure about it before I can make headway with it The Doctor says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. All right, go ahead and run your tests says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. The Doctor takes Typhuss to a biobed. Typhuss sits on the biobed while The Doctor takes his tests.